


La Petit Mort

by TheLittleAddiction



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleAddiction/pseuds/TheLittleAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not gonna give a summary to this. You just need to read it to find out. But I will say this, I got prompted for angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Petit Mort

Delphine woke up happy. Today she was going to see Cosima. It had taken months of working at a facility in Frankfurt, but Delphine had finally found the cure to the clone disease. Once she found the cure, she sent it to the states with one of Siobhan Sadler’s contacts. She arrived last week and Sarah had let her see Cosima. She had cried so much when she finally got to be with Cosima again. Today after work she would get to see Cosima again and she was beyond excited. She showered first and then picked out one Cosima’s favorite outfit on her. Incidentally, it was the same outfit she wore when she first met Cosima. A white shirt, black skirt, black jacket, and her knee high boots.

_“I’m Cosima by the way.” Cosima said._

_“Delphine.” She responded. “Enchantée.”_

_“_ _Enchantée.” Cosima said with a smile that could light up the world._

_Delphine had taken Cosima’s hand in hers and shook it. Her hands were warm. Her smile was so bright. Her eyes were warm and inviting. Just from this small moment, Delphine was taken with her; captivated by this small, strange, beautiful woman. She hadn’t known then that Cosima would mean so much to her, but Cosima swears it was love at first sight._

Delphine wanted to see Cosima so bad, but she would have to wait until she got off work. It was going to be a very long day. Once the clone mess was sorted out, Rachel had been arrested for her work in illegal cloning experiments along with almost every other employee. They needed someone to take over; someone who was familiar with all of DYAD’s research, but who wasn’t willing to start another batch of clones and who would see that the existing clones would be safe. So they hired Delphine. Delphine remembered the first time she brought Cosima into Dr. Leekie’s former office. It was when they had first started working together. They snuck into his office after hours.

_Delphine had no idea how or why she let Cosima talk her into this. They could get fired or worse, but with Cosima on top of her making her moan on his desk, she couldn’t find it in herself to care._

_This wasn’t just sex with them and they both knew that. This was them telling Leekie, Rachel, everyone at DYAD that they couldn’t be controlled. That Cosima couldn’t be controlled. Cosima was telling everyone, even Delphine, that nobody owned her and nobody could make decisions for her and Delphine could feel it in the way Cosima bit at her and curled her fingers inside her._

After work Delphine stopped by the flower store and picked out a dozen roses. Cosima hadn’t initially cared for roses, but she grew to like them.

_Cosima and Delphine were walking through a park hand in hand. Cosima was talking about some scientific study, but Delphine couldn’t find it in herself to listen; she was too captivated by Cosima’s hands and the way her eyes lit up to pay attention. She suddenly stopped them, turned to face Cosima, and kissed her._

_“What was that for?” Cosima asked as Delphine pulled away from her._

_“Nothing. I just love you.” Delphine said._

_“Feel free to do that more often and I love you too.” Cosima was grinning from ear to ear._

_They were going to start walking again when Delphine spotted a beautiful rose bush._

_“Wait.” Delphine picked out a rose for her. “For you.”_

_“I’ve never really understood the thought of giving someone you love something that could hurt them.” Cosima said as she took the rose. They started walking again._

_“I see the rose as a representation of relationships.” Cosima looked at her curiously. “You see, the petals are all the passion and love two people can have for each other and the thorns are all the fights and disagreements a couple can have. And yet despite all the hardships, the thorns, the relationship continues to grow and prosper.”_

_“Wow that was really deep, Dr. Cormier.” Cosima said smiling. “And oddly romantic.”_

Delphine got back in her car and drove to Cosima. The drive was slow, traffic was heavy. It only made her nerves worse. She started chewing on her bottom lip.

“ _You’re so cute when you do that.” Cosima said one evening while Cosima was lying on her lap and Delphine was reading one of her favorite books._

_“What?” Delphine had asked._

_“When you bite your lip.” Cosima said._

_“You like it when I bite my lip?” Delphine asked, no one had ever told her that before._

_“Mmhmm.” Cosima said._

_“Well you are always cute.” Delphine replied_

_“You always know how to one up me, don’t you?” Cosima asked laughing lightly._

_“Mmhmm.” Delphine said smiling down at Cosima._

Delphine was nearing Cosima now. She was so nervous her hands were shaking. She took a deep breath and walked to Cosima.

_“Delphine. You’re back.” Sarah had said when Delphine knocked on the door to Felix’s loft. Delphine simply nodded. She didn’t know where she stood with Sarah or Felix. But they didn’t treat her like she was some sort of monster._

_“Where is Cosima?” She finally asked. Sarah and Felix exchanged sad looks. Delphine could tell by their expressions something was wrong. “Has something happened to her?” She started to worry._

_“Delphine, why don’t you sit down. I’ll make you a cuppa.” Felix said. Delphine sat down on the couch as Felix had asked. Sarah raked her hand through her hair and let out a sigh, tears filled her eyes. Sarah sat in a chair facing Delphine._

_“Where is Cosima?” Delphine asked again, her anxiety was getting worse._

_“Delphine,” Sarah started. “I’m sorry, but Cosima-,” Sarah took a sharp breath, trying to hold herself together, “Cosima didn’t make it.”_

_“What?” Delphine said as tears filled her eyes. “But I sent the cure! I was going to save her!” Tears were flowing down her cheeks._

_“I’m sorry, really I am, but it was too late.” Sarah said tears were spilling from her eyes as well. “I’m sorry.”_

_Felix joined them and sat down next to Delphine. She leaned against his shoulder and he held her as she cried. Sarah sat on the other side of Delphine. “I miss her too.” Sarah said quietly. She patted Delphine’s knee and then buried her face in her hands and let her tears fall as well. Felix let his tears fall silently. The apartment was filled with their cries._

_The next day, Sarah took Delphine to Cosima’s grave. Delphine had sat there holding Cosima’s grave as she cried. Sarah didn’t know what to do, so she just let her cry._

Delphine had reached Cosima’s grave by now. She took a deep breath.

“I brought you your favorite, chérie.” Delphine said placing the flowers in front of the head stone. She sat in front of Cosima’s grave and talked about nothing and everything. She talked for hours, until the sun was setting. “I have to go now, Cosima. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I was supposed to save you.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I bought this for you.” She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. She opened it to reveal a ring. “We were going to be together forever.” She closed the box and placed it next to the roses in front of the headstone. “Je t’aime, Cosima. Je t’aime.”


End file.
